the Make Secchan Blush! contest!
by Wicked Disgraceful Knight
Summary: It's a Contest! Us Evil people are making poor Secchan blush, and I'm making a story about it! this is a contest we're holding and I'm advertising for it!See inside for Details
1. Let the Blushing Begin!

**the "Make Secchan Blush" Contest entry's!**

Hello Again! I'm starting an advertisement fic!

I know what you're thinking, "What happened to If She Had a Million Dollars?"

Don't worry about that! I've got it ALL played out in my mind and I'll get working on it soon! So all be fine!(Seriously!)

As for this, fic…well…

Down at our forum, we're having this contest about Secchan!

The idea is that we think up short ideas about stuff happening…

all sorts of stuff…

what kind of stuff, you ask?

It's ALL about Making Secchan Blush! We think of ideas for things that would make Setsuna blush her reddest, trying to outdo eachother with how much embarrassment we're able to cause her!

each post/reply, the next person rates how much they got on the blush meter or someone else below thinks of a higher or lower rating and that will add to the score they got to keep rating fair

It's ALL happening at…

**Mahora Academy!!!  
**  
I'm sure MANY of you have heard of it (or are already members)

And to those of you who haven't heard of it, Check It Out!(and join our contest)

Anyway, we're trying to get as MANY people to join as possible

Me? I'm an officiator of the thing(the creator, actually…)

I ref the competition, and set the rules. The other Official is one of the authors here

Ryuuenoniichan, the author of Karenai Hana, and, if you've seen his work, an excellent artist. As you've probably already read, has made an advertisement in his fic as well

Him? He's the prize presenter

The prize is…

a well drawn Picture

The person who wins one of the titles or championships or perhaps sets a new record(there are many…) will receive a picture from our resident artist, Ryuuen

It will be a depiction of one of these things happening to Secchan(that's…an ecchi thought…)

anyway, this fic is meant to advertise by writing stories about the goings-on at our forum

It's simply a depiction of this crazy stuff happening to Secchan

in other words, it's a fic about a contest

I guess I should give some kind of a disclaimer

I don't own NEGIMA! And am just advertising a stupid contest. On another thought, I've also been given rights to advertise the Mahora Academy name(I'm doing this without any difficulties)

funny thing is, I apparently don't actually need permission(I got a sweatdrop for that from our mod…)

Well then, without Further Yammering…  
**ON WITH THE FIC!** (this chapter was brought to you by me XD)

Setsuna was walking out of the dorm buildings main gates in her usual calm fashion, not taking much care to walk at a particularly fast or slow pace but simply walk

"_hmmm_…_I'm getting this feeling that something strange will happen…very soon…_" though Setsuna, sensing the presence of an odd aura

"Hey, Secchan!" heard the swordsgirl in the distance

"huh?" mumbled the female samurai as she turned to the voice

It was of course her princess, Konoe Konoka

"G-Good Morning Ojou-sama!" said the swordsgirl in a deep bow (This is a fic that wont involve my usual WHACK tsukommi treatment of Secchan. Sorry!)

"Good morning, Secchan" said Konoka cheerfully as she arrived to her guardian and calmly stood before her

"Secchan. Do you want to go out today?" inquired the young princess as she watched her guardian regain her posture after her bow(in case you're wondering, they WILL be something of a couple in this fic) "_I don't have anything to do today…_" thought the swordsgirl to herself as she took in this question from her princess

"Alright, ojou-sama" said Setsuna with a light grin, forgetting about the odd feeling she had just sensed(Without Konoka WHACKing her, Setsuna will be able to get away with that regularly…)

"Let's go, Secchan" said Konoka happily as she took her guardians hand in her own, causeing her a light tinge of pinkness in her cheeks

However, as the two walked and talked down below about various silly matters that Konoka had started the conversation for, lurking in the shadows above on the dorm rooftop was a mysterious and obscure figure, his deep scarlet wear almost appearing to glow in the shadows

"This ought to be good for a laugh" said the strange figure in the corner of the roof, sitting in a little spot with some paper and scissors in his hands(though why he needs scissors for what he's up to, we'll never know…)

The strange looking being crouching in the darkness wasn't planning anything nefarious or malevolent. He was simply sitting there fiddling with paper, folding it here and there in the oddest fashions till he came up with his beloved design

"Finished" he said to himself as he beheld his masterpiece

it was…

It was…

It was an average paper crane…(this is where you're supposed to sweatdrop…)

It looked as though it had been made with more paper than usual and was therefore heavier than an average paper crane, but that didn't count for much from paper's standards

As he looked over the edge of the roof, he glanced his target and took it in his enormously adept sight

It was a somewhat short girl with a sword at her back, walking beside a slightly taller girl with very long hair streaming down her back and reaching her waist

"Perfect…" said the odd one to himself

As he took her in his sights, he readied himself with his arm which was holding the crane and extending it over the roof's edge

With his incredible accuracy, he dropped the crane from the rooftop in a single well-timed release

As the crane fell, not being blown by the wind for some reason, it came closer and closer to the unsuspecting target below until…

**BOP**

"what in the…!?" exclaimed the swordsgirl to herself

She had felt something hit her, though it didn't feel heavy, looking dumbfounded at what it might have been as she held the crown of her head in her left hand

Then, what she didn't expect at all happened

A small paper crane fell into her right hand from the top of her head

"_Is that a…paper crane_…?" thought the swordsgirl to herself

"Hahahaha! That was funny!" exclaimed the giggling princess as she had just witnessed the absolutely impossible action of a paper crane appearing out of nowhere and bopping her friend on the head as though the sky were in an impish mood today

"Ojou-sama…" said the clearly peeved swordsgirl as she began to blush very lightly from what had just happened in front of her princess…and she was giggling about it!

"Where did that come from?" muttered the swordsgirl to herself as she turned her head towards the sky in an attempt to find the culprit

As she looked towards the roof above her, she came to glance someone almost totally in red

He wore a long and flowing scarlet trench coat with what appeared to be a wide-rimmed, floppy Fedora hat which was equally red as his jacket, and donning a deep black dress suit beneath the ruby attire

"Who Is That!?" exclaimed the swordsgirl to herself as she looked at the oddly dressed character, and wondering what kind of motivation he may have had for such a pointless joke

Before she could run to his location, he had already disappeared into the darkness as though he were never there, like the sky were against her and the wind was helping

"I wonder who that was…?" mumbled Setsuna to herself as she thought of how many people in their right mind would go to all the trouble just for a plainly stupid joke

"Whoever that person is, they sure do have a great sense of humor!" giggled Konoka as she was still amused and laughing about what had just happened

"Ojou-sama…" said Setsuna in a look of light chagrin towards her mischievous princess with an equally odd sense of humor as the one who just dropped a crane on he head. And after her experience with cranes, she had gotten to not liking them much, and that made this ridiculous joke all the more pitiful that she had been able to fall for it

"_I wonder who that strange person could've been…? Whoever they were, I'd best tell headmaster-sensei about this…_" thought Setsuna to herself as she contemplated the meaning behind such an unusual thing happening

"_somehow, I don't think this is over…_" thought the alert swordsgirl to herself

Somewhere, someone was saying  
"If only you knew…"

**Chapter End**

I Know what You Thinking! "What Was That!" and I know it was stupid, but please bear with me!...please?

And Yes, That Was Alucard of the Anime Hellsing!(now you're freaked out)

Please don't ask why he's there or how Integra let him come to Mahora! He's just there(for no reason but to torture Secchan) and will be totally OOC(cuz I'm the one playing him…)

Him and all our other evil people on our evil team, devoted to tormenting Secchan (Muwahahahahahaha!!!), will be making appearances in this fic(and we enjoy it)

I Know! That was totally pointless! But Hey! That was the first ever Blush idea to come forward (meant as a light one to give players a fair chance)

This get's a 1/10 on the blush scale and is basically the lowest level blush that can ever happen(she didn't even blush that much…)

interestingly enough, early in the game when the rating system wasn't well known, that actually got a 5/10 on the blush scale(that wasn't known to be a high rating at the time)

I should warn you that this was the lowest level of them all, and if you think of a group of people trying to make her blush her reddest, this could get **very** Ecchi...(very Very VERY Ecchi)

anyway, please participate on our competition, and see how original you can be in thinking up blush ideas!

See Mahora Academy for details(in the "Games" section under "Anything Else")

And I promise! I'm NOT going to discontinue "If She Had a Million Dollars"!(I like that fic more than Snowday)

Well, anyway, Good Day to you (and remember, Secchan's blushing is always a good thing)


	2. Now Poor Konochan's involved

**The "Make Secchan Blush" Contest entry's!**

Here I am again! Going on with a fic that goes beyond stupidity!

Like I said, this can be either ecchi, or just plain stupid(so stupid, Zazie would raise an eyebrow…)

Be prepared for incredible stupidity!(and if you have the required pints of blood...)

I should tell you that if you submit an idea, it wont be likely to happen and may get ignored(sorry!)

You'll have to participate in our contest to do that(let your creativity soar all over the internet)

anyway, the current players have come up with some weird stuff…

be prepared for ecchi...

anyway, this contest hasn't gotten moving any faster…

C'mon! just Play! Or you could continue being a reader and look at what we come up with(We've still got alot)

Anyway, I'll now read reviews

porcelain.lolita.doll-That's been done already!(in Konoka & Setsuna's Love Misadventures)

Diablo200030002002-I'm sorry. I can't use that(if you're not in the contest)

anyway, I should tell you that in our contest, that would've gotten a 6/10 or maybe a 7/10(if somebody more merciful than me rated you)

We can be pretty evil to Secchan(just wait!)

Dark Knight Gafgar-no…that doesn't count…

Ari Matoya-hehehe…it was different, wasn't it.  
I rock? Wow! Thankyou For That! I know I don't, but thankyou!  
**w00t!**

and don't worry, if she had a million dollars will be coming up hopefully soon

Ultima-kun-and that's why it got a 1/10

BTW, I hope you can get back soon(with that post at MA and all)

hope ta see you in the contest more in the future

Interested-sorry to say, but that probably would've gotten a 8/10 or maybe a 7 in our competition  
to be honest, we're gettin SO ecchi in the thing, "Konoka & Setsuna's Love Misadventures" will look like childs play

I sure hope I can write that kinda stuff…(it'll be a little embarrassing…)

anyway, I plan to finish snowday some time in the future(hopefully this year ;;;)

Now then, with the reviewing hopefuls in our competition thanked  
ON WITH THE FIC!(This Chapter was brought to you by Ryuuen)

The two walked away from the dorm building quietly, Konoka looking happy-go-lucky and care-free as always, though the same couldn't be said for her samurai

"_I wonder what that was about earlier…? Maybe someone's trying to infiltrate the academy…?maybe an evil demon about to organize an attack on Mahora…? or maybe it was just a stupid prank…_" thought the troubled swordsgirl as she contemplated why some idiot would just play a prank on her for no reason, still clutching the paper crane from earlier in her iron-like grasp as though taking revenge on the helpless piece or origami by crushing it, whether it had any fault or not

"Hey, Secchan" heard the anxious samurai from her princess who walked closer to her silent guardian

"Um…what?" responded Setsuna as they approached the world tree plaza

"Are you worried about something…?" inquired the also bothered princess as she looked at her guardian with concern for her more so-than-usual quietness

"Um…actually, I was just thinking about that strange person who was on the roof earlier" informed the female samurai to her princess

"You mean the one who dropped a paper crane on you head?" said Konoka with an amused smile at remembering it, letting out a light giggle from this thought

"Yes, Konoka-chan. The one who dropped a paper crane on my head" said the chagrinned samurai as she glared lightly at her princess for showing such amusement at her expense as she was forced to remember the not-so-pleasing aspect of the incident

"Don't worry about that, Secchan. I'm sure it was just some prankster from the boy's dorm sneaking on campus. I'll bet he tried to target the cutest girl in the crowd" said Konoka as she awaited the reaction she was about to get

"O-Ojou-sama! Please Don't Speak So In Such An Unladylike Fashion!" scolded the samurai as the mischievous princess giggled, having welcomingly received the reaction she was hoping for

"I'm sure it's fine, Secchan. There's no need to worry about it" said Konoka comfortingly as she hoped to make her guardian a bit less unnerved

"I suppose…you're right" said Setsuna calmly, her worries having been wiped away with her princess's words like they always did  
So they continued walking towards wherever they were going

However, elsewhere there was a secret meeting in a hidden location

Actually, in the bushes about ten feet away…(we don't have enough money to get our own hideout…(sweatdrop))

"Hmm…It seems that Konoe girl has a strong effect on our target. Perhaps-"

"Don't worry about it, Al. We can think about that later. Right now, it's my turn" said the other mysterious figure behind the bushes

"Hmm hmm hmm…have fun" said the one in red as he chuckled to himself at what he could see his comrade about to do

"This'll be good" said the figure about to go on the attack

As he stood up, his appearance could be seen that he wore a long navy-blue trench coat which hung down to near his ankles and had many pockets here and there that looked like they were only used to hold pens, a pair of long baggy pants that did well to hide his light brown boots and a stripped white and pink shirt and among all these features, the one most noticeable was the black eye-patch on the left side of his face adorning a plain white image of a cat's head that looked like a signification of his conniving ways by how innocent and unthreatening the cat's expression was, This partnered with the uncovered right side of his face in which he bore a deep green eye which showed almost as much expression as his eye-patched eye, this hidden beneath his bangs, which were noticeably blue like his trench coat as was all the hair on his head

"Here Go's!" he said to himself as he kneeled forward and suddenly disappeared from sight, the other one in red releasing another chuckle as his partner in crime went on the attack

He went moving at an unbelievable speed towards the two girls, appearing to be charging at the one with longer hair, the distance not being enough to give them even a second to react

Or was it?

Before he could do anything, he was met by the cold steel of a sword coming at him like a single flash had been his hindrance

But before he was struck, he had mysteriously pulled a shield from out of thin air to block her deadly sharp weapon from causing him any harm

"I will not allow you to hurt Kono-chan!" said an angered swordsgirl as she pushed him back with her Ki, a strong look of fury in her eyes as she stared him down

However, he just chuckled lightly to himself as he once again disappeared from sight and completely became a blur

The entire exchange had happened in less than a single second, the swordsgirl's reflexes being enough to barely catch him, but she could now only hear the sound of rushing air from his unbelievable speed as he circled her and covered nearly every square inch of ground within the area in his footsteps from pure speed

As she looked around for where he might be, she could distinctly hear from the air itself "I'm not going to hurt anyone, so relax"

With that, the samurai ran to her princess's side to protect her from whatever might come after suddenly hearing an odd voice, the girl being her top priority till…

The stranger appeared behind the startled princess and reached his somewhat lanky arms around her hips, gripping the hem of her skirt as he grinned, he pulled up on the light burgundy fabric and displayed what was beneath it to anyone who could see, specifically the charging samurai who would have a perfect view from where she was

The young princess gasped, an intense blush covering her face as her white cotton undergarments went on display, mostly to her guardian

And sadly, the swordsgirl, still having momentum from her charging rush a moment ago, stopped directly in front of her princes from total shock, an incredible amount of blood rushing to her cheeks as the first thing she glanced was a small pink lace bow that was in perfect view for her

Within only a small amount of time, the stranger disappeared and was totally gone

Konoka blushed further as she pushed down on her still billowing skirt, the fact that her guardian was standing right before her and couldn't have possibly gotten a better view than she had making her blush worsen

The two were left standing dumbfounded, both relieved that the plaza had very little people and the one's who were near-by hadn't noticed for it only happened in seconds

"What was that…?" said the discontented princess as her blush had yet to die down

"I don't know…" said the still red samurai from what she had just witnessed, looking angry at herself that she had failed at protecting her princess from the incredible embarrassment she had just suffered

"I think we should contact the headmaster about this. We may also need to keep our guard up" stated the worried swordsgirl, attempting to keep a serious face behind the it's incredible redness

As the two began to make their way to the nearest pay-phone, another meeting was happening elsewhere

"Hmm hmm hmm…not bad…" said the strange one in red, both having moved to another unknown location

"I try" said the blue-haired one in a sing-song tone as he expressed a wry grin that showed how amused with himself he was

"So when are the others arriving?" inquired the one in the floppy hat

"Not for a long while" stated the eye-patch wearing one as he thought of how many comrades would be arriving, displaying this by counting on his thin fingers

"Then I suppose we'll have to hold down the fort till then. This ought to be fun…" said the red adorned one as he chuckled to himself again

"It will. I'll look forward to not having to share all the fun" said the, mostly, blue adorned one

With that, the two disappeared from sight completely, going to who knows where to plan their next attack

It looks as though Setsuna's difficulty wasn't over yet, and by the looks of it, Konoka would be getting involved as well

END

Aw Man! I felt so bad writing that! (I like Konoka…)

Like I said, this chapter was brought to you by Ryuuen(blame him!)

Stupid Me For Writing It!(Bonks own head repeatedly)

anyway(still bonking head), in the beginning, it was just the two of us playing till the guy who would become our referee, Kite Lanford, author of Mahora Rider Kabuto joined in on the fun(he makes an excellent ref)

If you join our game, you can also take a seat as a staff member

For one, we could probably use more refs(one isn't enough)

Second, Ryuu says he wouldn't mind another artist to work with(just remember that you'll be signing up for drawing pictures of crazy ecchi things happening to Secchan)

well anyway, I think I should stop jabbering(I want to go think of a way to repent for hurting Kono-chan)

Good Day to you


End file.
